Campanas de la Noche
by Ulinagia
Summary: One Shot: Sabia que se acabaria en algun momento, no era de los de rendirse pero que mas daba, el lugar donde el sol no se oculta lo aguardaba.


**Disclaimers: **Desgraciadamente esta maravillosa obra de terror no me pertenece, por el contrario es de la mangaka **Fuyumi Ono**. Pocas obras como esta me hicieron tener miedo.

**Nota de Autora: **Hola a los que leerán esto. Esperón que estén muy bien, yo mi parte me uno feliz al montón de gente que escribe relatos tan maravillosos sobre esta novela visual/manga/anime llamada **Shiki**. Como todos, termine de ver el anime, leo el manga y ando buscando las novelas visuales sin éxito alguno pero en fin.

No voy a molestarlos mucho, solo espero que este fic que me salió medio raro sea de su agrado, si es asi o todo lo contrario son bienvenidas cualquier clase de criticas.

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**

* * *

**

Campanas de la Noche

Estaba nervioso, transpiraba agitadamente. Corría sin lugar fijo con el olor a sangre aun impregnado a el, vivía su pesadilla personal en carne propia nada se compraba al horror que vivía.

Un ligero despiste lo llevo al tropiezo golpeando su cara contra el suelo, no veía absolutamente nada. Era de noche y solo la luna le prestaba su luz.

No tuve tiempo de pensar, no lo había hecho desde que emprendió huida a algún lugar donde el sol no se oculte si es que aquel lugar existía.

Gritos eran los que escuchaban sus oídos mas finos que los de cualquier otro que le llamaban con cualquier nombre menos con el que era el que le correspondía ¿Hasta cuando seguiría huyendo? Tal vez… Para siempre. No, se negaba. El no era de huir, el siempre se enfrentaba a cualquier situación que se le presente por mas dura que fuera lo hiso desde que fue arrastrado aquel lugar que nunca le hubiera gustado pisar. Su adolescencia empezó con el pie izquierdo y así seguiría hasta que el ponga un párate que creyó ya haber puesto, creyó que todo termino para siempre que en su corazón vagaba la posibilidad de encontrar un lugar para ser feliz, si esto era lo que buscaba en el lugar donde el sol no se oculta, buscaba ese lugar especial debido a que este ya no lo ataba nada, las únicas personas que le habían dado su apoyo a su entender no estaban. Como todas las que podía recordar era triste decir que ya no lo quedaba nadie.

Un disparo se escucho que llego a asustar a la luna que se escondió en las nubes de noche dejándolo sin luz. Aunque nadie lo viese mostro su incomodidad en su rostro blanco adornado con un par de ojos violáceos que no perdían la expresión seria que característica de el.

Otro disparo se escucho pero el ya se encontraba oculto en un pequeño pozo hecho a lado de un enorme árbol.

A la espera de no ver mas antorchas a los lejos se tomo un poco de esa ventaja para pensar a quien echarle la culpa de esto. A sus padre, el no quería venir, se negaba pero nunca lo escuchaban. La familia esa, la misteriosa, la que envolvía tanto misterio y sangre con un pasado oscuro que les pesaba aunque ya no estuviesen mas desde la muerte de su líder aun la presencia se notaba, ellos se fueron dejando su alma atrás, si es que poseían una todavía, aunque en eso no podía juzgarlos, aunque uno de ellos fue el culpable de su calvario, el no estaba en condiciones de separar a los que tienen alma y los que no.

Como se lamentaba todo, aunque fuese de la clase de personas que no sienten lastima olvidaba muchas veces lo que se decía mucho antes de ser eso que es. Como su meta de salir de aquel pueblo dejando inclusive a sus padres atrás. Quería irse antes de que el sol se oculte para siempre pero las cosas muchas veces no salen como esperaban, no nunca salen como se planean.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se formo en su ahora podía entender un poco mas a su padre, de cómo hacia todo sin seguir a nadie mas que su propio instinto, poniendo su fe en la ciencia e ignorando lo obvio, aunque lo obvio muchas veces fuera lo correcto.

Aun con la sonrisa puesta en su rostro embarrado, salió de su escondite y ellos lo encontraron.

Su cara fue de póker ante esa gente no iba a mostrar ni el mas mínimo signo de sentimiento alguno no iba a dejar que esos conocieran sus sentimientos.

-_A el _– Se escucho del que parecía ser el que armo esa revuelta y todos se abalanzaron sobre el joven violáceo que no daba mas, su cuerpo, su alma, el no resistían y antes de que ellos le tocaran un pelo cayo rendido, no por ellos si no por el. Nunca fue contra ellos su batalla, inconscientemente el combatía consigo mismo, su lucha personal para ver cuanto aguantaba, hasta que tanto su adrenalina lo iba a satisfacer.

No vio nada mas, no escucho nada más y principalmente no sintió más que unas ligeras campanadas a lo lejos. Campanas de la noche.

-_Neh, Natsuno, ahora si podremos estar juntos, huiremos a donde el sol no se oculte para ninguno de los dos._

-_Tohru-Chan… - _Fue lo ultimo que dijo con su ultima bocanada de aire.

Al fin y al cabo era su único amigo, es mas era algo mas que no podía explicar, el primero que se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre de pila, la primera persona que le demostró una sonrisa, confianza. La persona que le quito su ''_humanidad''_. Aun asi no se explicaba por que no lo odiaba.

-_Ahora si no hace falta que te arrastre conmigo._

**

* * *

**

GiiuChan;


End file.
